Our Days
by Aeris Ultimate Wheer
Summary: Aeris and her best friend Sephiroth go to college, but she soon meets Cloud. Aeris gets extremely confused about her feelings. The new love triangle! Does Aeris love Cloud or Seph? Maybe even Zack...*gasp*Has Yuffentine too! Enjoy! ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING!!
1. What's the room number?

            Muahahahahahahahaha! Lol…anyways, I know it's been done, but I felt like making a FF7 in college! There are some special appearances…from other FFs, but it's not about them. So it's going into the FF7 section! ^_^ Anywayssssssssssssss, Sephiroth is isn't evil, Yuffie is the same age as Tifa, and Vincent is a little younger…he is in college too. He's uh…*thinks* 24. He's been going to college for a while…..-.- And Zack and Aeris are alive! Buahahahahaha!  And I found someone to go with Tifa, just find out ^.^

*********

Aeris woke up and looked at her alarm. _Oh my God I'm gonna be late!_

Quickly she took a shower, slipped into her school uniform, skipped breakfast, and started running to school.

She was so happy. _Finally! College! I love the uniform's too…they are so cute! They have mostly a greenish red feeling to them, it's pretty…_

The day couldn't be more perfect. It smelled of flowers and dew. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot, but gave a nice warm feeling with a gentle breeze. Everything looked so new and fresh.

All of the sudden, Aeris heard footsteps and then a arm grabbed her wrist. She twirled around only to find her best friend – Sephiroth! ^_^

"Oh Sephy! I didn't know you were back there. How are you?" She said smiling and then gave him a little hug.

"Good. I've been pretty good…how about you?"

"Wonderful!" She said, "But we gotta hurry, or we're gonna be late!"

They both ran to the doors. The were greeted by a guy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

"Welcome. Go upstairs and you'll find out who the ^%$&*!@ your rooming with and what your @#*$*#$ room number is."

(O_o) "We'll just do that then…" They said as they went upstairs. 

"What wonderful manners…" Aeris said walking up the stairs.

"He was a little…different." Sephiroth snickered.

A girl with short shorts and a interesting hairdue greeted them and handed them a piece of paper.

"Hi! I'm Rikku! Nice to meet you! I was asked to help out. That paper says this a bunch of stuff on it and they want you to read it. Now what are your names?

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough and this is Sephiroth." Aeris said with a smile.

"Aeris? You are rooming with Tifa Lockheart. Your room number id 376. And Sephiroth…you are rooming with a guy named Zack. Your room number is 370."

"Oh wow we aren't that far from each other!" Aeris said smiling at Seph.

"What a coincidence. Hey let's go to our rooms and get settled." Sephiroth said starting to walk down the hall.

" Alrighty!" She ran after him. Soon they got to their rooms.

*********

Mean while, Zack and Cloud were on their way up to Rikku. Zack was busy checking out every girl that walked past…

"Don't you ever think about anything else?" Cloud asked.

"…No." Zack said smiling. They soon came up to Rikku. "Hey…hows it goin?" Zach said looking at Rikku.

"Good! Thanks for asking! ^_^ And what's your names? Your Zach right?" Rikku asked.

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?"

"Women's intuition. No actually, this girl named Aeris told me to tell this guy with long spiky black hair what her room number was. Its 376."

"Yeah thanks. So who am I rooming with?"

"Sephiroth. Your room number is 370."

"Who am I rooming with? I'm Cloud Strife."

"Hmm…your rooming with an older guy. The guy he was rooming with is out of college this year. His name is Vincent Valentine. Your room number is 373."

"Hey buddy we are like right down the hall from each other!" Zack said slapping Cloud on the back.

"Uh…yeah."

They started walking down to their rooms.

"So…who is the Aeris girl?" Cloud asked Zack.

"…She's a good friend of mine…"

"Good friend?"

"Yup, just friends."

"Ok, whatever."

***********

"Hm…so, who is there left to see…" Rikku said scrolling down her list. "Yuffie…Tidus…Tifa…Selphie…and Squall.

"HI! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and this is Tifa Lockheart!" Yuffie said running up to Rikku.

"HI! Im Rikku! XD Tifa, you are rooming with Aeris Gainsborough. Your room number if 376. And Yuffie…hm…let's see…your rooming with Selphie Tilmitt. Your room number is 380. Wait a minute…hey you got a three person dorm room. Your rooming with me too!"

"Oh coolie!" Yuffie said hyperly running down the hall. "Yippie! College!"

"Eheh…don't mind her…she's just a little hyper…^_^;;;" Tifa said running after Yuffie.

**************************

Sorry but I gotta end it…sorry the first chapter is boring and it's not very good, but all first chapters aren't the best part of the story…^_^; Or at least for this one. So, don't judge this story by its first chapter! hehehe…oh, I know what the pairing is gonna be, but I'm not gonna say! ^o^


	2. Getting to know you

Tifa went into her room when she saw four people talking.

"You must be Tifa! How are you?" Aeris asked Tifa as she shook her hand.

"I am. You know Cloud?" Tifa said looking at Cloud.

"I do now! Zack introduced him too me. He's a nice guy! You know him?"

"Actually we've been friends for quite some time now.

"Oh I see. Well come meet everyone! ^_^ This is Sephy, my best friend, and this is Zack, and you already know Cloud."

"Hi Seph. Hi Zack. I have to introduce you to my…" Tifa looked outside and found Selphie, Yuffie, and Rikku running through the hall screaming "YIPPIE!!! COLLEGE!"

"Eheh…yeah that's Yufffie and her friends." Tifa said closing the door.

"Hm…seems like a…nice girl." Sephiroth said.

Cloud was thinking to himself. _Wow…Aeris is so beautiful…maybe she'll be in my classes…_he thought to himself while looking at Aeris.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Aeris said looking at him back.

"N…nothing." Cloud said looking at the ground.

Sephiroth had noticed Cloud interest in Aeris and was planning on keeping an eye on him. He didn't want her getting hurt or anything.

"AH! We're late for class!" Zack said running out the door.

So everyone went to class.

"Hello everyone my name is Quistis Trepe. I will be your History teacher and I don't like sloppy classes. So when you come to my class, sit down, shut-up, and get to work."

"Sheesh…" Yuffie whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Quistis said sharply.

"No…nothing."

Cloud decided to sit next to Aeris. _Maybe we can get to know each other better…_

*whisper whisper* "Hi Cloud…come to sit next to me?"

"…"

"Hehe…ok"

Cloud, Yuffie, and Aeris were all in a class together. Let's see how Tifa, Zack, and Sephiroth are doing…

***

"Hello, my name is Irvine. I am your English teacher. I'm not teaching today, because I don't want to." He said slapping his hands together. "So get acquainted!"

"Whoa our teacher sure is weird…don't you think?" Tifa said to Zack.

"I like it! So…how long have you known Cloud? He never said anything about you." Zack said talking to Tifa.

"Oh he didn't did he?"

"Uh…should I have not have said that?" Zack said looking at the angry Tifa.

"Ugh…never mind. Let's go talk to Aeris's friend…" Tifa said looking at Sephiroth.

"Oh him? I don't think he likes me very much. I think it's cause' I hang around her and he likes her or something."

"Well come on let's go! ^_^" Tifa said tugging on Zack's arm.

"Eheh…hi." Zack said to Sephiroth.

"…I don't want your Cloud friend near Aeris." Sephiroth said.

"What? Why? He would never do anything to her." They both said a little confused.

"I just don't like the way he looks at her."

"Aw…your jealous aren't you?" Tifa said smiling.

"…" Sephiroth stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Didn't I tell you? Not very friendly." Zack whispered to Tifa.  
"I'm sure he's just shy…"

***

Later after all the classes and everyone was back at there rooms…

"Hey Yuffie you wanna come meet all my new friends?" Tifa said coming into Yuffie's room.

"BOYAKA!" Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku all said in unison.

"Uh…eheh…yeah, is it ok if I steal her for a bit?"

"Yup, as long as you bring her back!" Rikku said dancing around the room.

_Wow what a hyper bunch of girls…^_^;;;_ Tifa thought to herself and she and Yuffie walked down the hall to Cloud's room.

"Hi guys! So how was everyone's first day?" Tifa asked sitting next to Yuffie.

"Our teacher is mean." Yuffie said.

"No she isn't, she's just strict." Cloud said to Yuffie.

"What do you know Cloud…" Yuffie joked. "Hey where's Aeris, Zack, and Sephy?"

***

"So are you going to go down and see everyone?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

"…I have some thing I want to take care of."

"Uh, alright." Zack said leaving the room.

_Now I can go see her without that yuppie idiot tagging along…_Sephiroth said leaving to go to Aeris's room.

*knock knock* "Aeris, are you in there?"

"Yep! Come in!" Aeris said cheerfully.

"Hi Aeris. Why aren't you down seeing everyone else?" Sephiroth said coming in.

"Well, I just figured I should go to bed a little early. Don't wanna make a bad first impression by being late you know?"

"Yeah good point. Listen, you know Cloud? Well…"

"Seph you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not a little kid. It's wonderful you want to protect me, but I'm a big girl. Ok?" Aeris said smiling at Sephiroth.

"Alright Aeris, but just… be careful. I don't like the way he looks at you…and its just…"

"Awww Sephy, He won't do anything to me! Promise! Now, I should go to bed…"

"Wait…can we just talk… a bit more?"

"Well I guess, I love talking to you anyways. ^_~"

"Well I'm glad…Aeris we've known each other for a long, long time right?"

"Yup! And I loved everyone minute of it."

"Well, I want to let you know…I really did too. And if anything or anyone ever did anything to you, I…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Tifa.

"Come in Tifa." Aeris said.

"I better get going then…"

"Aww Seph, Tifa won't bite, you don't wanna talk to her?"

"…" Sephiroth walked out the door just when Tifa walked in.

"Bye Seph!" Tifa said trying to sound sweet.

"So how was everyone Tifa? You guys sure didn't take long." Aeris said giving Tifa a smile.

"Well, I left early…I wanted to get to know you better. Plus Cloud was making me mad." Tifa said sitting on the bed across from Aeris's.

"Oh why?" Aeris said interested.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Anyways, why was Seph here?"

"Oh he wanted to talk…"

"Tee-hee…you and Seph got a thing?"

"Uh, no!"

"Hm…he seems to like you a lot. At least Zack said that."

"What? Zack said that? They haven't gotten along over the years…I've known Zack for a long time too. Actually…you want me to tell you the story? Please don't tell them I told you…"

"Alrighty, I'm all ears."

***

_What will Aeris tell Tifa?_

_Why did Cloud make Tifa mad?_

_Will Cloud ever get to know Aeris?_

_Does Sephiroth love Aeris?_

_Or does Zack?_

**Who loves Aeris? O_o;;;**

_**************************_

Sorry the story is a little confusing right now…ok this is how everyone is connected – Aeris knows Zack and Seph, Zack knows Cloud, Cloud knows Zack and Tifa, Tifa knows Yuffie. And Seph knows Aeris. Alright? Didn't want you guys getting confused…-.- Also, Vincent will be in the next chapter! ^_~ 


	3. Breakfast

Oh yes I wanna say something! Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters or places. I don't own any video games Yuffie plays either. ^_^ K! there done.

Back at Cloud's room…

"Cloud you didn't have to say that." Zack said to Cloud.

"Well sometimes she makes me mad! She's always getting into my business." Cloud said clutching his fists.

"Well you know, she has a point, you really…" Yuffie stopped when she saw Cloud staring at her evilly. "Ok ok never mind ^^"

"Hey Cloud have you even met your roommate yet?" Zack asked.

"Actually no…but he'll be here tonight though. He has to sleep." Cloud said looking at the door.

"Hey I hear footsteps…" Yuffie said as she saw a tall man with black hair entered the room.

"What are these people doing here?" The man asked.

"Uh…hi Vincent I'm guessing? I'm Cloud…your roommate. These are a couple of my friends…you want them to leave?"

"I don't care. Just as long as they don't bother me." Vincent said entering the room.

"Hm…I think we'll go now. Bye Cloud!" Zack said grabbing Yuffie by the arm and dragging her out.

"Huh? Wait guys!…never mind." Cloud said looking as the door shut. "Well, nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"…24…" Vincent said sitting on his bed.

_*_

"Zack, that guy didn't look at bad!" Yuffie said as she pulled her arm away from him.

"He looked weird, and scary…" Zack said.

"Aww come on don't tell me widdle Zackie wackie ish scowed!"

"Cut it out Yuff…"

"Hey I thought he was kinda cute ^_^" Yuffie said smiling.

"What? You did? Why don't you ask him out then? I'm sure he'd love to go out with someone that's like 12 years younger then him XD" Zack joked.

"Oh shut-up. I'm not 12 years younger…I'm probably like…2 or 3." Yuffie said giving Zack a little punch. "Hey do you like Aeris? I saw you…staring at her…you and Cloud both. Sephy too! Wow she sure is popular."

"What? I was not. And Cloud doesn't even know Aeris. But as for Seph…well even though he 'claims' he doesn't I think he does…"

"Aww that's sweet! Hey wanna play video games with me and my friends?" Yuffie said leading him into her room.

"Cool!" Zack said. (He's a little hyper and immature like Yuffie too…muahahaha….)

***

"Ok…well, a long time ago Zack, Seph, and I would play together around chocobo fields and they would get along great. That was when we were kids of course…so I guess Zack kind of developed a 'thing' for me. And of course we were really close and one day, he just…told me he loved me. And I guess back then I did too…that was a long time ago though…but then he kinda broke up with me because he thought he didn't deserve me or some stupid thing like that and we haven't been very friendly since. Just happens that way…I guess I kinda regret it…and I know that for a fact if we hadn't have gotten involved with each other we would have been closer, because look how close Seph and I are! Oh…when Zack broke up with me…Sephy got really angry…because I was so sad…and then he kinda of hated him ever since I guess. They will speak to each other once in a while, but inside he doesn't like him. So Sephiroth has always been real protective of me, especially when it comes to guys, cause' he doesn't want me to get hurt. So that'd the story." Aeris said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Aeris, I'm so sorry that happened…it must be really hard loosing a friend as good as Zack. I wish I could help…" Tifa said giving her friend a little hug.

"No, it's alright. You helped by just listening to me Tifa…thanks so much. ^_^" Aeris said getting into her bed. "we should get to bed."

"Alright, hey Aery, you gonna be ok?" Tifa said getting into her own bed.

"Yeah…good-night." She said turning out the light.

***

"Well girls I gotta be going, it was fun though. I am going to beat you at Mario Cart." Zack said going out the door.

"Muahahaha…we'll see about that." Selphie said.

"Ugh…I'm tired, let's go to bed." Yuffie said cuddling up on her bed.

"Good idea! ^.^" Rikku said getting in hers.

"Nighties everyone!" Selphie said as she turned out the lights.

Zack went down the hall into his room. Sephiroth was already asleep, and he did the same. Good night guys!

***

"Sooo Vincent, you know anyone named Aeris?" Cloud asked.

"As a matter of fact…I do." Vincent said to Cloud.

"What? You do? How?"

"I've haven't known a extremely long time. About 2 or 3 years."

"How did you meet her I mean."

"I met her in a place called Kalm. Anything else?"

"Do you know anything about…her?" Cloud felt stupid asking this guy he didn't really know questions about Aeris. He wasn't seeming to mind though.

"She's a very nice girl…she has two male friends she is usually with, and she is always trying to get me to go places with her and such. Even though I don't like traveling much…anyways, I guess we are well acquainted."

"She really liked you that much? She never said anything about you…"

"It doesn't matter. I like privacy…and I'm not a huge people person. I don't care much about her…" 

"Well…ok…" _Wow this guy doesn't seem like he gets out much. He doesn't seem very friendly either, that comment was a bit cold…_Cloud thought to himself and he got into bed and turned out the lights.

***

**_It's a new day!!!!!_**

Aeris woke up very early. She snuck out of the room as if not to wake up Tifa, and knocked on Sephiroth's door. She was hoping either Zack or Seph was awake, she waned to go out to breakfast.

"Hello???" Aeris asked knocking on the door quietly.

"…Who's there?" A faint voice came from the door.

"Sephy? You awake?" She said putting her ear up against the door. It started it open.

"Nope, just me." Zack's hair was all messed up and he was only in his boxers with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. 

"Ugn…Zack put some clothes on." She said blushing and turning around.

"Hehe…sorry. So you come to see me?" Zack said taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Well, either one of you I guess…I wanted…to go out somewhere to breakfast…maybe…"

"Well, Seph is sleeping and I'd love to go with ya, but as you can see…I'm kinda in the middle of getting dressed…"

"Hehe… well, that's alright. Maybe Yuffie or Cloud can come with me."

"Alright." Zack said as he slapped her butt when she turned around. "Go get em'!"

"Zack you little perv!" She said as she ran down the hall.__

She was about to go to Yuffie's room when she saw Cloud wondering down the hall._ He's up? Maybe I'll go with him…_

"Cloud! Wanna go get some breakfast?" Aeris asked as she ran up to him.

"Uh…sure I guess…" Cloud asked a little dumbly. _Wow she's asking me? Don't act so dumb Cloud. Be polite…_

"Well, you wanna go get donuts? Hehe…" She ran outside into the sunlight. It was still early, so it was a little foggy. There air smelled of dew. The grass was very dewy. The flowers had little droplets of water on the petals. It was beautiful. She wanted to dance in the flowers and drink up the sun. 

"I can't tell you how much I love mornings…" her uniform dress flew up slightly as she twirled around to face Cloud, "Don't you?"

He was busy admiring her the grace and beauty that surrounded her. "Yeah…"

She smiled. "Let's go."

After they were done, they had much time left until classes start. So they decided to take a walk.

"Cloud, that was fun. Let's do it agin sometime." She said looking up at him.

"I hope so too…hey Aeris…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…nothing."

She thought of Sephiroth. He would never tell her what was on his mind either…unlike Zack. Him and Yuffie were the most outspoken people she knew. She giggled.

"What?" Cloud said looking at her.

"Nothing, can you men ever tell a girl what your thinking?"

"Ugh…really it's nothing!"

"Suuuure!!" She said running away. "Catch me if ya can!"

"Hey wait!" he said chasing after her. "I'm gonna get you."

He soon caught up to her. "I caught you!"

"Not yet you haven't!" She said trying to speed up.

"Ha! Got cha!" He said pouncing on her. They both landed softly in the grass. They were lying next to each other, looking into each other's faces.

Aeris was laughing hysterically. "*laugh laugh* hehe…that was fun." She said looking at Cloud.

"Yeah…it was…"

"Cloud your so fun…" She said calming down a bit.

"I wanna spend more time with you." He said putting his hand on the side of her face. 

"Me too…" She said closing her eyes putting her hand on his. Suddenly she though of Sephiroth again. She stood up.

"Cloud we should go back to school or we might be late!" She said running back.

Urg! Stupid school! Just when thing were going so well… 

He ran after her and soon they got back to school.

*********************************

_Will Yuffie ask Vincent out?_

_Why doesn't Vincent care about anyone?_

_Will Sephiroth try and get along better with Zack?_

_Will Zack and Aeris ever try and solve their problems?_

_Who does Aeris love and_

**Who loves Aeris? O_o;;;**

***

hehe, so you like the third chapter? And to the reviewer miras-dragonfly, thanks so much for the compliment! ^_^ I know it's pretty much dialog, but I tried to add a little more in this chapter. And honestly, I don't know what the pairing are going to be. I don't know wether it will be Aeris/Seph or Aeris/Cloud. Or maybe even *grasp* Aeris/Zack!! Dun dun dun…lol, that's not very likely though ~.~;;;


	4. Who do I love?

Aeris walked back into school and saw the time. _Hmm guess I'm still early. Maybe I can go to the library._

She was going down there when she was stopped by Yuffie.

"I wanted to go somewhere with you today! Where were you?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I went and did something with Cloud." Aeris said apologizing.

"Oo-la-la! Aeris and Cloud!" Yuffie said annoyingly.

"Cut it out Yuffie…" She said giggling and then running to the library.

_Hm…that girl is so confusing. First she was flirting with Sephy, then Cloud, and next will probably be Zack…oi…_Yuffie thought to herself as she wondered back inside.

Aeris soon got to the huge school library. She was surprised when she saw Zack sitting at the table reading a book_. He never reads!_

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Aeris said quietly (remember it's a library, shhhh!!!)

"I'm reading, isn't it obvious?" Zack said lowering his book and smiling.

"Well yeah I know, but what _are_ you reading." Aeris asked sitting next to him.

"Uh…a magazine?"

"-_- Hehe, guess I shoulda known." She said giggling.

"Hey Aeris sorry about this morning."

"What do you mean? The part where you weren't wearing anything, or the part where you couldn't come with me."

"Eheh…no. Yeah those, but the part where I…uh…"

"…Oh that part. Hehe, I forgive you."

"*laugh* I knew you would be mad at me."

"Hee…hey Zack…

"Hm?"

"Um…you know I don't…"

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"Well we gotta get to class. See you after school Zackie-kun! ^_^" Aeris said running out the library.

"Yeah see ya."

*********************************************************

Ok, I have to say this so y'all don't think Aeris is a two-timer…lol…she wasn't going to confess anything to Zack, she was just trying to solve their little "love story" so they could put it in the past behind them. Sorry I didn't want you to think Aeris was a pervert. ^_^;;;

**********************************************************

During the lunch period, Tifa decided she would go out to lunch. She was about to ask Cloud or Yuffie when Aeris popped into her head. _She's and interesting person, I  can find out more about her!_

"Hey Aeris you wanna go out to lunch with me?" She said smiling at Aeris.

"Well I would, but I spent my money for the day on breakfast." Aeris said pulling a nickel out of her pocket.

"Well, can't you spend a little more? Nah, that's rude of me. The lunch is on me. Come on!" She said grabbing Aeris uniform sleeve and dragging outside.

"Are you sure? Thanks Tifa…"

During lunch, Tifa decided to sprout a conversation.

"Aeris, were you out with Cloud today?" Tifa asked munching on her sandwich.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well he came up to me this morning and said 'Hi Teef! I just went out to breakfast with Aeris!' Hehehe…he must really like you."

"He really said that? That doesn't seem like something he'd say."

"Yup he said it. Did you guys have fun? Sorry, I'm asking so many questions…"

"Oh its alright! It's nice to have a girl to talk to. Yeah we had a good time…we ate and then took a walk…"

"A walk? That's it? You didn't talk about anything or..?"

"Well, I asked him what he was thinking and he wouldn't tell me."

"He's always like that. So do you like him?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I've been trying to get him a girlfriend since a long time ago. So do you?"

"…I don't know him that well. And anyway Sephy would like kill me if I had any interest in anyone."

"But it's not up to him. Do what YOU think."

"Well I guess I'll tell you…see when we were out, I was having a wonderful time. But I kept on thinking of Seph…like, I don't know why. Don't tell Seph I went out with Cloud either k?"

"Don't worry I won't. And hey, I know you've known Seph for a long time, and Zack for that matter…but, you and Zack seem to be history, and Seph is too over-protective. Do you really want someone like that?"

"Seph isn't over-protective. He's always been there for me. Zack and I aren't history either!"

"I'm sorry Aeris, I shouldn't have said that…"

"No I'm sorry, you are right…the question about love has been on my mind way to much lately. Can we talk about something else? To sum it up, I don't know who I have interest in. Maybe I don't have any in any of them. Maybe it's Cloud, maybe its Seph. I just don't know. Maybe it could be even Zack and I just don't wanna admit it!"

"…Aeris, I would really like to help you out with this, so can we talk about it later since you don't want to now?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Thanks Aeris, I don't want you to get depressed over this, hehe…"

"Yeah…thanks Tifa."

Later after school was over…

Tifa's a nice person and all…but sometimes she gets into my business too much…she didn't know…oh well, she did have a point. Who do I love? Is Cloud the guy I'm supposed to spend my life with?

Aeris wasn't sure of anything at the moment. She loved Cloud's spirit, she loved Seph's charm. She heard a knock on the door.

"Tifa? Is that you?" She said opening the door. "Oh it's you Zack…"

"Yup! How about we get this little thing off our chest ok?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes you do. Tifa is out with Yuffie and I figures right now would be perfect to just talk you and me."

"…Alright. I guess if we don't do it now we will never solve this…"

**************************

_What are Aeris and Zack planning on doing to solve their issues?_

_Is Yuffie REALLY with Tifa?_

_Does Sephiroth love Aeris? Does Zack?_

**Who does Aeris love? O_o;;;**

***************************

Sorry this chapter was kinda short…and it was never brought up, but Yuffie may NOT be with Tifa. *gasp* Is she with Vincent? And we know Cloud likes Aeris…and I didn't mean to make Tifa so…girly. And just so your not confused, Tifa will be trying to hook up Aeris and Cloud. Sorry Yuffie and Vincent haven't been in the story much -.- They will be in the next chapter! Please R&R! Still not sure about the pairings…~_~


	5. Remember the way we were

"Cloud? You there?" Yuffie said knocking on his door.

"No Cloud's not here." A deep voice replied from the room.

"Are you Cloud's roommate? Can I come in?" 

"…fine." He said opening the door.

"Hi Vincy! I'm Yuffie, Cloud and Aeris's friend. Cloud said you knew Aeris. Tee-hee…"

"Listen, my name is Vincent."

"Well fine, VincENT. ^_^ Wanna come do something with me?"

"I don't even know you. Why do you want to even talk to me?"

"Because you are Cloud's roommate and Aeris's friend…and that means we should get acquainted!" She said jumping up and down.

"Ok then, what do you insist on doing?"

"Oh you really want to do something with me?

"…not really."

"Ok let's go out on a date!"

"Wha…what? Date? What the?"

"You knooow. Come on." She said grabbing his arm and pulling out the door.

-_- _Why am I doing this?_ Vincent thought to himself.

***

"Aeris do you miss…the way we were?" Zack said sitting on Aeris's bed right beside her.

"I don't know…I wish it never happened, the we wouldn't even be talking about this." Aeris said closing her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you really love me back then?"

"…yes…"

"Do you now?"

"Zack, please don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know! Truthfully! Can't anyone get that through their heads?"

"Aeris, if I tell you this, don't yell and scream and even say anything unless it's good." He said getting closer to her.

"Un…ok…" She said looking into his eyes.

"I still love you…"  Zack said getting closer and closer to her face.

"No you don't! Please don't say that…don't try and capture my heart again…please…" She said looking down into her lap.

"I'm not going to deny it Aeris, so tell me how you feel." He said putting his hand on her face.

"No…don't…touch me…Seph is supposed to come see me soon…he'll…see" She was interrupted by him.

"And? Does it matter?"

"…I…" she was stopped when she felt Zack's lips touch hers. And this time, no thoughts of anyone crossed her mind. She never even heard the knock on the door. _Am I enjoying this? Do I love Zack?_

"Aeris?" Seph called from outside.

"Seph!" she said pulling away from Zack. "Come in!"

"What's he doing here?" Sephiroth said looking at Zack, who was still extremely close to Aeris.

"N…nothing, nothing at all." She said looking at him.

"I'll just be leaving now…wanna meet later?" Zack said walking out the door.

"Sure! Bye!"

"Aeris, if you really like him that much, why not just tell me?" Sephiroth said sitting next to her.

"But I don't, really." She said.

"Hm…don't lie to me."

"But…I'm not…lying."

"Aeris, if you really want to keep it a secret that badly, don't tell me. I already know you are lying, I just want you to admit it."

"Seph, just leave me alone!"

***

"Ooo let's go there, and then there…and there!" Yuffie said pointing around to all sorts of places.

"Can't we just…not?" Vincent said wanting to go back.

"You're so boring! But if you really want to, we can just go sit on the bench at the park…" She said pointing to the bench.

"But people are there…"

"Watch this…" She said walking over to the couple sitting on the bench. "Listen up, I got something I wanna say to you…" she said lifting the gun from her pocket she had.

"AH! RUN FOR IT!" said the couple as they ran away.

"Haha, works ever time."

"Wha? How did you get that gun?"

"I stole it from you! ^_^" She said dancing up to him. "Come sit!"

"-_- ok…" He said sitting down on the bench.

It was a starry and warm night, with a cool breeze and you could here the soft chirp of crickets. Yuffie loved such nights. The moonlight reflected on the lake that was near by. It was beautiful.

"It's so lovely out here isn't it?" She said clinging onto him.

"Yeah I guess…" he said rather boringly.

"Oh you're no fun! If you want me to make things more interesting for you, I can…"

"What do you mean…?"

"What I mean is, if you want it more fun for you, I will brighten things up a bit."

"How?"

"By doing this…" she lifted up and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Yuffie!" He said pushing her off.

"You don't like me? ;_;" She started to fake cry.

"Wait no…I didn't mean…ugh…"

"Then you do like me!"

"Yuffie we've known each other for what, 5 minutes? And besides, I'm way older than you."

"Does it matter? Just cause we haven't known each other long, doesn't mean I can't like you! …does it?" She said all pouty faced.

"Eheh, um…not really…"

"How would you know. :( This is the end of our date. Thanks a lot mister smarty pants."

"I don't care."

"I can't stand you!" She said getting up and leading him back to the school. "but…we are going to go out again right?"

"I don't know, maybe if I knew you for more than 8 seconds. And besides…you're kind of…hyper…active."

"*giggle* Soo? Opposites attract right? Hey let's go see what Aeris is doing." She started walking down to Aeris's room.

"Why?" he said following her.

"Oh you'd rather be alone?????"

"Uh, no…whatever…"

"lalalalala…"

"I said go away, I don't want to talk about this!" Yuffie heard someone yell that from her room.

"Aeris? Is that you? Are you okies?" 

"Is Aeris in trouble?" Vincent said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yup! And it's up to us to help her!" 

"-_-;; Why? She's a tough girl…"

"Sooo! Come on! ^^; Aeris! We've come to help you!" She started kicking the door with her foot.

"Uh…Yuffie is that you? I'm fine…" Aeris said from the room.

"I'm comin in!" Yuffie said taking Vincent's gun (which she stole again) and opening the door. "Rapist!" She said putting the gun to the back Sephiroth's head.

"^^;;;; Yuffie, can you like…kinda…leave?" Aeris said shoving the gun back to her.

"Eheh…sorry about that…" She said running out the door.

"O_o You're weird Yuff…" Vincent said running along with her.

"I wonder what THEY were doin…" Yuffie said giving Vincent a strange look.

"Eheh ^^;"

"Sorry Aeris…I don't think you're lying…I'll leave you alone now."  Sephiroth said leaving the room.

"It's alright, sometimes you get like that. You don't wanna stay for a little while?"

"…no…you go be with Zack and talk things out." He said out of the room.

"Alrighty…buh bye…"  but he was already gone.

_I feel so stupid…how could I have said those things to Aeris?…Is it because I'm scared for her…or that…I could be jealous? Why does she have to be so perfect?_ Seph thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his room.

Meanwhile, Aeris walked outside and found Zack.

"Um…hiya…" she said giving him a little wave.

"Hi…" Zack said giving her a smile.

*******************************

_Does Vincent want to be alone with Yuffie?_

_Does Aeris love Zack? Or will she explode at him?_

_Is Sephiroth jealous?_

_Where are Cloud and Tifa and why are they missing out on all the action?_

**Who will Aeris end up with in the end? O_o;;;**

*******************************

Actually I don't know the answer to the last one…still -_-;;; Lol, well, anyways, I got the Yuffentine thing going now! Sorry Vincent is being so dumb…*kicks him* Be nicer! And Cloud is not with Tifa if you're wondering…they are SEP ER ATE. And just now, I thought of who Aeris might be with! =^__^= Not telling though!! *^.^*


	6. Is that you Cloud?

"Why did you do that?" Aeris asked Zack.

"Tch…hey, you didn't have to kiss me back."

"What? You were the one who came on to me!" She said yelling at him.

"Well sorry but you could've stopped it!"

"…you're right. Why didn't I…?"

"Aeris, maybe because you were nervous I don't know! Your right I shouldn't have done that, but it just sorta happened! Ya know? You were just sitting there, and I  kinda did it…for a sorta 'old times sake' thing."

"…Zack when when it happened, I didn't pull away or anything…when I am with Cloud, I think of Seph…but I didn't think of anyone when was with you. Maybe we should start back up toge…"

"No Aeris, we may think we do but we really don't. At least you don't. You did too say something about someone. When I put my hand on your face, you said something about Seph because that was what was on your mind. The truth is you don't love me, you love him!"

"I don't want to say who I do and who I don't. But Zack, do you still…?"

"What? Love you? ……….yeah…but not as much as I thought. I guess, since we had our time together, I must help you move on. Maybe that's my duty. I want you to be happy Aeris, and by doing so, I don't want to tell you for you who you love. You have to decide yourself. No one is making you choose anyone."

"Hehe…thanks Zack. You will always have a place in my heart, although it may not be the place that certain someone will have. I don't know if it will Be Cloud or Sephy. I…I'm leaving to go back home and maybe I'll find some wonderful guy and settle down with him."

"Why? You have that guy right here at college and not out there. But, if you feel you have to stay and you can't go on like this, you must do that."

"I would like to stay here, with all my friends…Tifa, Yuffie, you, Seph, and Cloud…and Vincent too…I want to stay with you guys and talk and grow up together. But, I just can't do that. Tifa just puts to much pressure on me, and being around Seph and Cloud…it just makes me want to cry how much I would like to get away from the fact that I can only have one or the other…"

"I see…but don't you want to say good-bye to everyone?"

"No…that would only make it worse…" She said sniffling when the dark cloudy sky started dripping.

"Well, you want me to walk you to the train station?" Zack said standing up right when it started to rain. He put his hand out for Aeris but she didn't take it.

"I don't want you to get sick. This may be the last time we see each other…tell Seph and Cloud that I loved them both dearly. Tell Tifa that she should start worrying about her own problems and she should go find someone to be with. And also to try and get along with Cloud. Tell Yuffie tha there is more to life than sugar and video games…" she giggled through the pouring rain. Her hair was now wet and stuck up against her face. She walked up to Zack. "But most importantly, tell them I said good-bye. And I want you to remember…you'll always be with me." He said tightly hugging him and giving him the slightest little kiss on the cheek.

"I will…good-bye Aeris…" He said dripping wet. "I'm sorry you have to do this in the rain…"

She giggled a little into his shoulder. "It's alright…you should go…" with that she ran into the pouring night off to the train station. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and soon the where were pouring exactly like the rain. She was never going to probably see any of them again…unless they came looking for her. She saw the light dangling from the train station bench and saw someone standing there. It was hard to make it out through the fog, but as she got closer she could figure it was a blonde haired man. _Cloud?!_ _…I just want to leave. Let him be Aeris. Just go._

Cloud wasn't paying attention the figure walking toward him. He was on his way home too. He just couldn't handle college. Unlike Aeris, he knew he would see some of his friends in the future anyways. But he was still unhappy. He thoguth he wasn't going to see Aeris…whom was who he wanted to see most. He wanted to look into those dazzling emerald eyes once more. _If only I could see her once more_…

Aeris couldn't help herself. She wanted to call out to him. "Cloud, is that you?"

Cloud's eyes lit up when he heard the sound of a female voice that sounded like Aeris's. It was now extremely dark, because it was so late at night, he couldn't see her. But he still guessed it was her because he could make out the slightest hint of green and brown. Aeris had let her hair down because it was getting annoying, and it shined in the rain and moonlight.

"Aeris, are you there?"

"Yes! Cloud it's me!" As she got closer and closer. Soon she reached him.

"Aeris, I gotta tell ya something…and it's not going to be all that great. I am leaving…back home. College just isn't for me. I wanted to spend more time with you, and maybe hopefully, when you are done with it, we could visit…" Cloud was looking down at her with tears billowing up in his eyes. He tried hard to fight them back. He was interrupted by her.

"Cloud, it's no use…I'm…I'm leaving, to get away too…I know I'm a coward, running away from it all…" She stopped when she felt his hand lift her chin up to look at him in the face.

"Let's go back. You and I. Let's not fight our futures. Why did I even think of leaving? I want to be with you, Aeris. Be leaving, I just can't do that." He smiled and then slowly embraced her. (Note: Embracing as not like kissy kissy… hugging!)

"You're absolutely right Cloud," she said squeezing him back. "let's go back together. I want to be with you too." She said sniffling a little. 

"Yeah…" he said closing his eyes and softly petting her hair. _Maybe it'll all be ok…_

"I…I think we'd better start heading back…I might be catching a cold…" she said starting to leave.

Cloud quickly grabbed her wrist. "Hey, not so fast…I have an umbrella." He said picking up his off the ground. 

"Hehe…thank you." They walked the rest of the way back closely together. Cloud's arm was around her shoulder so she wouldn't get wet from the rain. Although it would seem that after a romantic moment like this, you would fall for that person. But she thought and thought, trying to tell herself that Cloud must be the one, she just kept on thinking of Sephiroth. She just couldn't help it. 

Right when they got to the doors of the school, she looked up at him. "You want to come into my room and have some hot cocoa? Hehe…I have some makings in my room." She coughed a bit. "I thought the cold rain…made me get sick still…" she said looking away from Cloud.

"I would love it…I'll help you get better." He led her into her room and made some hot chocolate for them. He gave some to her and quietly tucked her into her bed to keep her warm. He didn't want to wake up Tifa and cause a big commotion. 

"Comfy?" he whispered.

"Yes very much…you want to stay and keep me company? It's very very late, maybe you should get going…" she sighed and took a drink out of her cup that has a little picture of a chocobo on it. She really loved chocobos, it was a gift from Seph. (*nudge wink*)

"Nah I'll stay here with you…" he laid down next to her (not getting in the covers) and looked at her. "You mind if I stay with you a bit longer?" he said yawning.

"Hehe…not at all." she turned to face him. As they talked a bit more, Cloud got gradually tired and drifted off to sleep. (That wasn't planned…just happened!) 

She watched him sleep a bit more, and then drifted into sleep herself. She curled up in her covers but let Cloud have some too. She didn't want him to be cold or anything…

***

The next morning, Tifa woke up before them and found them snuggled up together. Aeris's hair was flowing off the bed, as it was undone because of the rain. She was cuddled up in Cloud's arms.

"Aw…that's so sweet…" Tifa quietly tip toed out of the room.

***************************__

_Will Sephiroth find out?_

_Where are Vincent and Yuffie?_

_Does Aeris love Cloud?_

Will Tifa tell Sephiroth? O_o;;; 

**************************

Ok, this doesn't mean it will be a Cleris! So keep your hopes up high Aer/Seph fans! Sometimes things like this are what are needed to unlock feeling people REALLY have for each other. Zack ish okies now! He wants Seph and Aeris to hook up, and Tifa want Cloud and Aeris to hook up. Will Aeris ever get out of this mess? Why won't she make up her mind? 

And also…Cloud and Aeris didn't 'do it'…they were just sleeping and Aeris happened to curl up right next to Cloud. Don't get any ideas! Oh yeah…I changed the rating to PG-13 because of adult situations…and again, not _that_ kinda of situations. *nod nod*

And! Info on how Seph is feeling! I wasn't going to tell you…but, yes, Seph does love Aeris. And obviously so does Cloud…-_- But, I just wanted you to know Aeris to Sephy isn't just a 'friend'. *^__^* And I know the pairing now! XD *whistles*  not telling…


	7. Geezus Aeris, pick already!! >_

Yuffie-chan! Guess what I saw ^_^" Tifa said bursting into Yuffie's room.

"Yuffie is down in Vincent's room, doing who KNOWS what…" Selphie and Rikku giggled.

"More like who wants to know what…-_-…" Tifa sighed, "well, I'll go see if she can talk anyways." She ran down the hallway a little ways until she got to Vincent and Cloud's room. (of course Cloud wasn't in there)

"Yuffie-chan? You in there?" She said knocking on the door. No answer. She took a little peek in…

"Yuffie? You in here? Oh…tee-hee…well isn't this the day for romance." Tifa said as she found Vincent sitting in a chair snoring with Yuffie curled up on his lap. She shook Yuffie. "Yuff! Wake uuupp!"

"Huh? What? Tiffy-chan? What are you doing here?" Yuffie said looking at Tifa.

"I wanna tell you what I saw Aeris doing. ^__^ Hey why are you on Vincy-kun's lap?" She said giggling.

"Huh what? Oh…yeah, we had a date last night." Yuffie said proudly.

"*snore snore* Ugh…huh? Yuffie? Since when have you been there?" Vincent said looking at her confused.

"Oh it doesn't matter, may I steal your Yuffie-chan, Vincy-kun?" Tifa said smiling.

"Wait what's up with all the chans and kuns…-__-;;" Vincent said pushing Yuffie off his lap.

"We're happy!!!! That's why. Vincy-KUN. Anyways, you wanna spend more time tonight??? Huh huh huh????" Yuffie said happily.

"Ugh…I guess I don't have a choice…" He said getting out of the chair.

"Yay! Now what is it you wanted to tell me Tifa?" Yuffie said waving good-bye and going out of the room.

"Weelll, I woke up this morning and I saw Aeris and Cloud all snuggled up together. It was so cute!"  Tifa exclaimed. (why is she so happy about this anyways??? -__-;;;)

"What? I didn't know they liked each other…THAT much. Anyways, I was hoping Zack and her would hook up."

"What? You did? Ew…"

"He's not that bad ~.~…hey Tifa we better not tell Sephiroth or anything. Even Zack, cause he might go blabbin to the whole campus." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, you're right. And for Aeris's sake, because if Seph found out then him and her might not be at ease for a while."

"Why might we not be at ease?" Sephiroth said suddenly popping up behind her.

"Eheh, I didn't know you were back there ^^;" Tifa mumbled.

"Me and Teef were just talking about…breakfast! Yeah! You wanna come?" Yuffie said uneasily.

"No thanks. I want to go talk to Aer…" 

"…No you can't! She's…getting ready." Tifa said blocking the door the Aeris's room.

"But she's always ready to go a lot earlier. Did she stay up late?" He said moving Tifa.

"Yeah! So, why don't you just let her sleep?" Yuffie said blocking the entrance.

"Well can't you let me just knock? Sometimes you guys are really annoying." He said moving Yuffie out of the way now.

"Well gee, thanks." Yuffie said putting her hands on her hips. "well aren't you Mr. Compliments today."

"Yeah, your welcome. So, I can hear her talking. Just let me in guys. Then I won't have to use force."

"O___o;; Alrighty you can go in!" Yuffie said scared of what he meant by 'force'.

"No! Yuffie, don't you remember? Aeris told us not to bother her."

"Hey…get out of my way. I want to talk to her, and she said she wanted to see me. I don't wanna hold her up because of two little girls. Move."

"I bet she doesn't wanna see you anyway, with that attitude." Tifa spattered.

"Just move!!!!" He shouted.

*****

"Huh? What was that?" Aeris sprung from her bed surprised she heard arguing outside the door. "That…that sounded like…oh my gosh! Cloud! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? Aeris? Did I sleep here? What's the matter?" He said getting up and rubbing his head. "Aeris! Was I drunk? I didn't do anything to you did I?"

"Eh, of course not silly ^^;;;; but this is important. I was supposed to go somewhere with Seph today! He can't know you where here! Hurry, get out." She said combing her hair and straightening his up.

"Like he's actually going to believe that we weren't doing anything when I walk out the door."

"Don't worry Cloud, I got it under control. Now shoo…" Aeris pushed him out the door.

******

"Cloud! Oh my, what where you doing in Aeris's room?" Tifa said fakishly as she saw him pushed out of the room by Aeris.

"Eh! We where just chatting!! ^^ Really!" Cloud said to Sephiroth.

"Hey Seph, come in come in!" Aeris said tugging on his arm.

"But what was Cloud doing in there?" He asked her.

"As he said, we where chatting about uh…grades!" She lied.

"Sooo Cloud, since they are gone, did you have fun with Aeris?" Tifa winked at him.

"You got it all wrong, I fell asleep and then so did she and uh I guess she just sorta rolled over toward me…eheheh…"

"Suure she did." Yuffie joked.

"Leave me alone…we are friends."

"Yeah, but friends can become… 'friendlier' Teehee…" Yuffie said grinning.

"Oh Yuffie, cut it out, just because they slept together and are always flirting and Cloud always stares at her doesn't mean they are more than just 'friends'…" Tifa giggled.

"Er! It's not what you guys are thinking! Ask her!"

"Ask her what? If she'll go out with you?" Yuffie teased. By this time both girls where cracking up.

"Ugh leamme alone…" Cloud sighed as he went into his room.

"*laugh* Hey at least this time you went in the right room!" Tifa called from outside.

******

"Soooo Aeris…all you where doing was…chatting. Correct?" He said sitting on her bed not noticing the sheets where awfully messed up for one person, especially her.

"Yup, that's right. Hey school's almost starting! Talk to you after school? Hmmmm?" She said fixing her hair.

"Yeah…sure…"

******

Later after boring school…

"Sephy!!!" She said running up to him.

"Aeris? Hi…" Sephiroth said turning around to her.

"Soooo whatcha wanna do?"

"Uh…don't know." He studdered.

"Hehe…I knew you would say that. How about we go out to dinner?"

"Huh? You and me?"

"Of course silly! Meet me tonight and we'll go." She winked at him and went into her room.

Sephiroth was surprised she made that offer. _Hm…maybe, everything will work out after all?_

******

Tifa and Yuffie…ugh, why do they have to say crap like that? Hmm…I'm so bored…maybe I'll go see Aeris…

Cloud then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it???"

"Clouuuuud!! It's me Aeris!!" She yelled out.

"Aeris!!" he went to open the door. "what are you doing here?" He blushed.

"Hehehe…well, I'm not gonna go see Sephy until later tonight so I figured we could do something."

"Why me?"

"Cloud, don't you get it?"

"Eh…" he stammered and then was pulled out of the room by the arm. "where are we going?"

"To the park nearby… ^_^"

Later at the park…

"So…when do you have to leave?" Cloud asked her as she at down on a swing. The park was completely empty.

"Not until a while…" She said starting to make the swing move.

"Ah…so why did you bring me here?"  He relpied giving her a push.

"Well…I wanted to say…I really enjoyed…spending time with you, yesterday I mean…thank you for bringing me back home…"

"Aeris…your welcome…but…"

"Shh!! No buts!"

"Eh…" He stopped her swing and she jumped off.

"Cloud, you don't wanna be here with me do you?"

"What? Why would you say that!?"

"Welll I guess since your so defensive you must WANT to be here with me."

**********

_What will become of Cloud and Aeris?_

_Will Sephiroth and Aeris's 'date' go well??_

_Why is this chapter so short?_

**Will Aeris finally pick one or the other?? O___o;;;**

**********

Eh, so yeah…extremely short chapter -.- But see the thing is, there was more but I'm holding it off until I have some opinions…either, it'll turn a little more comedy sorta story but still romance…OR sad part and a sorta sad ending but still even more romancy  than the other. Tell me in your review and whatever gets more votes wins!! Or if it comes time that there aren't enough voted in the first place to make a decision,  I'll just decide on my own…*sigh* hopefully though there is!! =^___^= And, just because I held everyone back from the next chapter for soooo incredibly long, I'll tell you the couples…to make both sides happy, It'll be Cleris and Aer/Seph. But, not all at once. But! There is still some mystery. She will be with one in the beginning, then the other in the end because the first didn't work out. You find out which one!! XD Buahahahaha…so, sad story, funny story?? Your choice!! ^.~


End file.
